


Roleplay Stories

by atomicfanboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicfanboy/pseuds/atomicfanboy
Summary: I roleplay with friends a lot and I write stories based on those roleplays even more, so I'm going to put some of those here.
Relationships: Lewis Wayland (OC)/Emerson Addison (OC)
Kudos: 4





	Roleplay Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So, I use their names and nicknames a million and five times, also I might've slipped up with Emery's pronouns but I think I've fixed those. If I haven't please tell me!

“Hey, are you alright?”  


Emery looked up and dread settled in the bottom of their stomach like a rock.  
They rolled their eyes a little and turned away.  


“This seat open?” Lewis asked, probably gesturing to the chair next to them.  
“Sure, why not?” They muttered, finishing their drink quickly and just as quickly receiving another one from the bartender.  
Lewis leaned down, trying to catch their eye, but they didn’t spare him a glance. Finally, he just laid his head on the bar, watching Em’s face for any… anything really.  


“Want to arrest me?” He joked a little.  
Emery huffed, lifting their drink to their lips.  
“Why are you here, Lewis?” They questioned, taking a sip.  


His smile faltered and he sat up a little more.  


“Well, I was actually in the shop next door selling to one of the usuals.“  
Emery spluttered, putting their drink at the bar and looked at him, shocked.  


“What the hell, Lewis!?” They whisper-yelled, half-choking, and half to keep their conversation private.  
“There you are,” Lewis breathed, sounding immensely relieved and his posture shifting to match.  
“You can’t just tell me things like that! I’m a cop!” They continued quietly.  


“Technically I didn’t confess to anything illegal. I may be stupid, but I’m not an idiot,” he joked lightly, a small smirk pulling at his lips, then his eyes fell to the drink in Em’s hands. He nodded at it.  
“How much alcohol is in there?”  


“I don’t know. An amount,” Emery muttered, taking another drink.  
“How many have you had?”  
Emery paused for a moment, letting the drink sit for a moment as they thought.  


“That’s a bad sign,” Louie murmured, looking worried.  
“I’m an adult, Lewis. I can do what I want.” They grumbled.  
“I know but I-“ he shook his head.  


“How did you get here?” He finally asked.  
“If you’re asking if I drove here, I didn’t.” They grumbled.  
“Then how _did_ you get here?” He pressed.  
“My date drove me.”  
In a different situation, they probably would’ve found the look on his face amusing, or upsetting, but right now he just bothered them, and the kicked puppy look wasn’t helping.  


“Where-where’s your date now?” Lewis asked, tilting his head a little, furthering the puppy look.  
“Hell if I know. I’m pretty sure they left, I haven’t seen them in 30 minutes.” Emery scoffed, getting annoyed with the questions.  
Lewis nodded a little.  
“Alright, well… want me to call you a cab?” He asked.  


“You know what?”  
Emery finished their drink and put the glass down, now turning to Lewis.  
“I really don’t.” They answered, pulling out their wallet, only to find that Lewis had beat them to it.  
They glared at him as he paid the bartender and thanked them, leaving a hefty tip, then turning back to Emerson.  


“Then at least let me stay with you while you call someone you trust.” He tried.  
Emerson stared back at him, surprised by his request.  
“Why not just… walk me home?” They asked confused.  
“Well… I just figured you wouldn’t want me to know where you live…” he trailed off.  
“You probably already know,” Emerson said dismissively, turning to leave, hearing Lewis jump to his feet and trip over himself to catch up as they pushed out the door.  


“Wait! Wait, Emery!” He called, quickly catching up with them and standing in their way. “Hold on. I don’t know where you live, okay? It’s probably best that I don’t anyway. You’re drunk and probably not thinking straight, _please_. You have- just- call someone to take you home, okay? Please.”  
“Don’t have anyone to call. You should know that.” Emery snapped, pushing past him.  
“Don’t have…” he trailed off, watching Emery for a moment, his brows furrowed as he took in that information. He shook his head, deciding to look into it later, catching up with Emery again.  


“Please, love, it’s dangerous out here, and I just want you to get home safe. Can’t you call anyone else at the precinct?”  
“Probably could, if my phone wasn’t dead.” They responded sarcastically.  
Lewis gave them a desperate look and glanced around as if the buildings around them held the answers, but when he looked back at Em he clearly hadn’t gotten any.  


“Darling, I’ll walk with you, if you’d like, but I don’t know that it would be any safer than you walking alone.”  
“Well that’s just a real shame isn’t it?” They sneered, moving to step around him again.  


He made a distressed noise and turned to follow them again.  
“Love, really, you need-“  
“Stop telling me what I need!” They barked, rounding on him, and he stepped back. Emerson may be shorter than him by nearly 6 inches, but they easily made up for it by power and confidence alone.  
“I don’t _care_ what you think will happen! I don’t have anyone to contact, not that I even _can_. If you’re so goddamn worried about me than _walk me home_ , I know you to well to even think you’ll use my home address against me, so either suck it up and walk with me, or go _away_.” They snarled, then turned and began walking down the street again.  


It was barely three seconds later when they heard Lewis following them.  


They would never admit it, but they were glad he joined them. No matter what he said, or did they just felt… safer knowing he was there.  


He pulled his speed a little once he was walking beside them, and hesitantly took their arm, locking it with his.  
Em didn’t protest, even feeling slightly glad that Lou was helping them stay a little more stable, but the tension between them was thick, and Emery just had a gut feeling that something was going to happen.  


The walk was silent. Occasionally they’d pass a person or two, a car would drive by, or they’d have to pause at a crosswalk, but for the most part, it was an uneventful walk to Emerson’s apartment.  


“Here’s mine,” Emery murmured, nodding to their door.  
It was only now that they realized how much they were leaning on Lewis, but they were too tired to care.  
They reached into their pocket and pulled out their keys, staring at them for a moment, then the door.  
Lewis slowly took the keys and shifted, adjusting his arm around their shoulder (when had that gotten there?) and unlocking their door, opening it, and guiding them in, kicking it closed once they were both through.  


He sat them down on their bed and looked into their eyes for a moment.  
They were tired and intoxicated, but other than that nothing seemed awry.  


He knelt down and they simply watched as he untied their shoes, taking them off and setting them to the side, then he seemed to feel their eyes on him and looked up, meeting their gaze.  


“Is something wrong?” He asked, tipping his head again.  


What a puppy.  


Em didn’t know how to respond.  
Nothing was really _wrong_ , but nothing was _right_ either.  
They were at their home with a wanted criminal who used his power to do both good and bad, and he had just walked them home after finding them sad and alone at a bar.  
They didn’t know what they were feeling, but there certainly weren’t words to explain it, so they simply shook their head.  


Lewis searched their features for a moment longer before standing up.  


“Do you have other clothes to sleep in? It might be fine tonight, but you’ll be uncomfortable in the morning,” Lewis explained.  


Emery nodded and glanced around their room before their eyes landed on their dresser. They nodded to it and Lewis headed over.  


“Top left drawer,” Em instructed, and Lewis opened it, examining the contents for a moment before grabbing a baggy shirt and pajama pants.  
He set the clothes next to Em and hesitated.  


“Do you want any help with this, or…?” He asked.  
Emery considered for a moment, then put their arms up.  


Lewis nodded, and tugged their shirt off, replacing it with the baggy sleep shirt, then grabbing a hair tie off their nightstand and pulling their hair into a messy bun, hoping it would keep them cool enough, and also be able to hold their hair back if their system decided to empty itself when morning came.  


Emery stood up once he was done and reached for the waistband of their pants, pushing them down.  
Lewis quickly looked away and covered his eyes once he realized what they were doing.  


“Maybe a little warning next time?” He requested, sounding embarrassed.  
Em smirked a little.  
“Next time?” They teased.  
Lewis was thankful it was dark in the room, hiding his reddening face and neck.  


Em finished what they were doing, kicking the jeans off to the side and pulling on the to-big pajama bottoms, tightening the drawstring so they’d stay up better. Once that was done they collapsed backward onto the bed, prompting Lewis to peak between his hands, then fully remove them from his eyes once he saw they were dressed.  


“Are you…” Lewis cleared his throat. “Are you gonna be alright by yourself?” He asked.  
“I’m a big kid, Louie. I can handle a hangover.” They chuckled, crawling further into their bed and laying on their side, missing how Lewis all but melted, hearing the nickname fall from their lips.  


“Alright, well, get some rest. Text me in the morning or something. Just so I know you’re okay.” He requested, taking their phone and plugging it in.  
When he didn’t get a response he looked over, and they were already asleep.  


He smiled a little and pulled a blanket over them, kissing their forehead and slipping out of their room.


End file.
